User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 8: Thane Krios vs. Marshal Luger
On this weeks Battle Deadliest Fiction Users we have. Marshal Luger vs. Thane Krios We have two masters of stealth both who have been able to take down many of their enemies because of their skills and now will be going head-to-head. Thane Krios, is a Drell assassin who is rumored to be the most skilled in the GALAXY! ''Unlike most assassins, who prefer to snipe their targets from a distance, Thane prefers to get up close and kill his target personally, utilizing a mixture of stealth, firearms, hand-to-hand combat and biotic abilities. Despite his profession however Thane is a deeply spiritual man who prays for success in his missions, and asks for forgiveness after each kill, even going as far as to ignore those in his immediate vicinity until he is finished doing so. 'AGAINST!. Marshal Luger,' Luger is a Special Operations soldier called a "Shadow Marshal" in the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance. Luger is a female assassin who excels when it comes to stealth, infiltration and hand-to-hand combat. A ruthless personality who knows no mercy, she likes to get up close and personal with her victims, and will always will always put the mission before anything else. Both are assassins, both are expert's in Hand-to-Hand combat, and both like to get up close for the kill. I can't wait to see how this unfolds. '''Thane Krios' The Drell Assassin who was the most skilled Assassin in the Galaxy which caught the attention of the Illusive Man and sent Commander Shepard to recruit him to fight the Collectors. VS! Shadow Marshal Luger The Shadow Marshal Special Forces assassin of the ISA who helped to stop the the space defence platform crisis at Vekta. It's the Battle of the two most skilled Assassins of the Sci-Fi universe, both are are skilled in stealth, hand-to-hand, inflitration, and fighting up close and personal. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! After a long wait welcome back USERS! On today's Battle we will be looking at the weapons, tactics, and skills behind two of Sci-Fi's greatest Assassins. Thane Krios: The Drell Assassin who assisted Commander Shepard and his team in combating the Collectors and the Reapers. OR! Shadow Marshal Luger: The Special Forces assassin of the ISA who combated the Helghast during the Battle of Vekta. Okay while both of these warriors are in term of what they are and do is the same, in how they do it and why are two very different things as we have one who does it to rid the Galaxy of Evil before his life ends, and the other does it for the military she is part of. Thane Krios- Thane was born in 2146. At the age of six, his parents gave him to the hanar to be trained as an assassin, as part of the Compact between the two species making his first kill at twelve. He met his wife Irikah during an assassination, where she noticed the targeting laser on Thane's target and stepped in to block his shot. Thane was intrigued that a civilian would put her life on the line to save a complete stranger, and later fell in love with her. The hanar released him from his compact to let him have a family, but with no other skills, Thane freelanced his services. Eventually Irikah gave birth to their son, Kolyat, and Thane worked very hard to keep his work and his family life separate. Unfortunately, being an assassin meant that Thane spent a lot of his time away from home, too much in fact, slowly growing apart from his family. Some time after Kolyat was ten years old, Irikah was murdered in revenge for a batarian mercenary leader whom Thane had killed. The mercenaries paid the Shadow Broker for his identity and killed Thane's wife because they were unwilling to face Thane himself. Thane traveled back to Kahje for Irikah's funeral and left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles while he hunted down his wife's killers. Thane finished the job, killing everyone involved in his wife's murder. Thane encounters the famous Commander Shepard while on Illium where he had been based for the prior two years, whilst he is on a mission to assassinate Nassana Dantius. While Shepard talks with Nassana to discern the assassin's whereabouts, Thane drops from the ceiling and takes out Nassana's bodyguards before killing her with a pistol shot at point-blank range. He tells Shepard that he hoped this mission would be his last, expecting that he would have been killed by Nassana's guards. He reveals he is slowly dying of a disease which is later revealed to be Kepral's Syndrome. He joins Shepard's suicide mission against the Collectors, perhaps hoping to die in the process, which he feels will redeem him from his past evils. But can the most infamous Assassin in the Galaxy stand a chance against the Special Forces Assassin? Marshal Luger- When Luger was just a little girl both her parents were both killed in the first Vektan war. That meant their traumatized daughter was left. During a RRF training exercise she met Templar and they began dating. His heroic boy scout attitude was enduring but eventually she felt suffocated by his over-proctectiveness. The opportunity to join the Shadow Marshal course came about and Luger jumped at the chance. She wasn't sure if she was running away from Templar or chasing after her own ambitions. One thing was very clear though, as a Shadow Marshal, Luger was natural. In August, 2357, the Helghast launched an invasion on Vekta and stormed several beachheads along the planet. Luger, along with other Shadow Marshalls, are involved with recon work or other similar missions. As the ISA H.Q. outside Vekta city falls, General Bradley Vaughton contacts her and asks to help Captain Templar on an important mission, and that he will brief her once she finds him. Luger and three other marshalls make their way to a warehouse to cover Templar. A Helghast sniper takes aim at him, but Luger drops down and stabs him. She tells a surprised Templar that Vaughton sent her to watch his back. Templar tells Luger that they have to rescue a spy named Colonel Gregor Hakha who has valuable information and is trapped in the slums. Templar says that they first have to find Vaughton and give him the security key so that he can reactivate the SD weapons platform above Vekta. After meeting up with Gregor Hakha and along the way being joined by Rico Velasquez and after finding out about General Stuart Adams betrayal with the rest of the team work together to stop him and the Helghast from taking over Vekta. Battle Notes 1 vs. 1 Battle will be some time after the defeat of the Collectors but before the Reapers arrive in the Mass Effect Universe Weapons of the Assassins Weapon Analysis Long Range While regular assassins relied on long range to take out these foes these two relied on Close Range hand-to-hand combat. BUT that didin't mean that these two always fought at close range as both would engage foes from far away with their sniper rifle! Thane sniped away at his enemies with The M-97-Viper The Rapid-fire Military Sniper Rifle which was popular amongst infiltrators and assassins. *Clip Size: 12 Shots *Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic *Incredibly accurate and deadly at long range *Very High Accuracy and low Recoil For Luger she relied on The VC32 The sniper rifle utilized by the Helghast to take down ISA soldiers from far away. *Clip Size: 6 Shots *Fire Mode: Bolt-Action *precision rifle chambered for the powerful 8,58 x 70mm Lapua cartridge *extended barrel for increased bullet speed and precision *accurate and deadly weapon, especially over long distances *slow rate of fire, limited magazine capacity, and that its extreme accuracy is only available when scoped. Personal Edge My edge goes to Thane's M-97 Viper due to it's larger clip, it's fire mode, and it's quicker reloading speed. Mid Range When things got to close quarters hallway fighting both of them relied on the quick and easy to maneuver SMG. Thane took down his enemies with The M-9 Tempest The quickest and fastest SMG of the Mass Effect universe that can send 925 RPM! *Clip Size: 50 Shots *Fire Mode: Automatic *Accuracy Moderate, and Recoil High *fires in long deadly bursts *Inaccurate at long range Luger took down many Helghast using The M66-SD Submachine Gun The SMG that comes with a Silencer and a Holographic Sight *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Fire Mode: Automatic *The high temperature alloy of the suppressor keeps the weapon silent in full-auto fire mode, although single shots allow for better cooling and increased accuracy. *Shadow Marshals refer to it as the "silent death" *fires special subsonic .30 / 7,62 x 33 mm ammunition. Personal Edge While the M-9 Tempest has more rounds, it is very inaccurate at long range where the M66 has a scope to increase it's range and has a silencer attachment that will assist Luger in the Battle Close Range Once things got up close and personal both of these warriors relied on using a pistol for point blank killing. Thane relied on The M-3 Predator The most common sidearm in the Mass Effect universe *Magazine Size: 15 Rounds *Fire-Mode: Semi-Automatic *Reliable, accurate sidearm *valued as a powerful, deadly During the invasion of Vekta the ISA soldiers relied on The M4 Semi-Automatic Pistol The Semi-Auto version of the M4 Revolver *Magazine Size: 7 Rounds *large-caliber, semi-automatic handgun, similar to the real-world Desert Eagle *chambered for the 50AE cartridge Personal Edge The M-3 Predator has more shots per clip, and has a more powerful round. Battleground Choices *Vekta *Illium *Cerberus Base *Helghast Base X-Factor Evaluation Taking into consideration these two's History we now have to look at X-Factors such as Training, Combat Experience, Hand-to-Hand combat, Stealth and maybe more. And then rate them on a scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultiamte Warrior. Thane-Luger Training 79-'89' Edge Marshal Luger: While Thane was trained since he was a child by the Drell in the ways of being a assassin, Luger was trained in the special forces of the Shadow Marshals of the ISA to combat the Helghast. Combat Experience 93-83 Edge Thane Krios:''' Thane has gone up against many Mercenaries, The Collectors, and the Reapers while Luger has only gone up against the Helghast. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat 95-95 Edge Even: Both are skilled in Hand-to-Hand comabt as they both prefer getting up close to kill their target where other assassins prefer Long Range. Stealth 100-100 Edge Even: Both are skilled Assassins and as such rely on stealth and have been able to kill their targets because of their stealth skills. Psychological Health 89-'95' Edge Luger: Thane is suffering from the Drell disease Kepral's Syndrome and while it doesn't effect him in combat in any way it is still a deadly disease. Videos of the Warrior in Action No Video could be found for Luger Personal Edge While Luger takes the X-Factors like Training, and Psychological Health. Thane has the more better Long and Close Range weapons and takes the X-Factor of Combat Experience. The Final Battle Prolouge Aboard the Normandy... Thane stands on the communicating pad as the Illusive Man appears before him. "Thane where's Commander Shepard?" The Illusive Man asks "He is not here right now. He is on a mission with the rest of the team leaving me here to watch the Normandy." Thane replies "I guess you'll have to do then." The Illusive man says "Listen now one of the Cerberus bases near your position have gone dark, we don't know if it's Collectors, or someone else but I need you to investigate it." The Illusive Man says "I will go and do that then." Thane replies Thane heads to the Shuttle Bay and jumps onto the Shuttle and tells the pilot to head to the Cerberus base. 5 Minutes Later... The Shuttle lands on the landing pad of the Cerberus base and Thane jumps out and heads to check out the base. He enters through the roof entrance and pulls out his M-3 Predator pistol in case that whoever attacked the base was still there. Meanwhile at the Command Room... "No. No. Nooooo...." A Cerberus soldier says as his brains are blown out. A mysterious figure in black garb approaches the consoles and puts a flashdrive into it and starts extracting information out of the computer. "This is Shadow Marshal Luger reporting in. Mission is almost a success. Cerberus guards have been dealt with and I am extracting the information about their Weapons and other stuff. With any luck any of the stuff they have here might help us in the war against the Helghast." Luger says "Excellent job Shadow Marshal we will await for you at the Extraction point." A ISA Commander says As the information finished downloading Luger looks at the window and in the reflection sees a green humainoid behind her with a gun and with quick reflexes grabs the flashdrive and dives for cover as the stranger opens fire with his weapon. The Battle Luger draws her M4 and opens fire at Thane who quickly takes cover and reloads his M-3 and charges towards a nearby wall firing at Luger's position at the same time. Luger pops up and fires a couple of more shots at Thane's position before running out of bullets and quickly jumping through the window to the floor below and recovering with a roll and getting up just as Thane gets to the broken window and fires more shots at Luger but missing her and running out of ammo for his M-3 at the same time. Thane takes out his M9 and jumps down to the floor after her and enters a hallway full of dead Cerberus guards. He goes through the doors at the end of the hallway and finds himself in the lobby of the base, Luger pops out from behind a desk with her M66 and opens fire at Thane but the Kinetic Barriers absorb most of the shots while Thane gets behind some barrels for cover. He leans out of cover and fires off a couple of shots at Luger with one round hitting her in the shoulder before she can get back into cover. Luger quickly switches her gun to the VC32 Sniper Rifle and takes aim at Thane's position and through a crack between the barrles fires a shot hitting Thane in the shoulder. Thane quickly retaliates with more shots from his M-9 Tempest hitting the VC32 and destroying it, Luger quickly ducks down and sees a nearby air duct and heads to hit. After waiting for a couple of minutes and noticing something is wrong Thane cautiously walks to the desk and leans over the counter and sees the air duct. Thane checks it out and quickly begins to crawl through. In the Forest Nearby... A ISA dropship waits patiently at the extraction point with Jan Templar and some ISA soldiers inside of it. One of the ISA soldiers gets sight of movement and aims with his M82 until Luger comes out and then the ISA soldier lowers his weapon. "Luger what took you so long?" Templar asks "Sorry I'm late I ran into some trouble after getting the information Cerberus might have sent one of their operatives and he was good but I was able to get out." Luger says as she gets onto the ship "Well I'm sure he wasn't as good as you." Templar says "Alright pilot get us out of here." Templar orders "Yes Sir." The Pilot replies As the ship begins to take off a shot rings out and Templar is splattered in the face with blood from Luger as her heart is hit and she falls down dead and the flashdrive in her hand falls to the ground with Thane standing on the ground with his M-97 Viper. "Luger NOOOO!" Templar yells in anger. As the ship flys off Thane grabs the flashdrive from the ground and starts heading back to the ship to get back to the Normandy. Winner: Thane Krios Expert's Opinion Thane won this due to his better weapons, and combat experience. Category:Blog posts